


The First Time He Stayed Over

by Rubi_in_Rust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Deprivation, Tumblr, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubi_in_Rust/pseuds/Rubi_in_Rust
Summary: Based off this fanart: http://meralasan.tumblr.com/post/177036961591





	The First Time He Stayed Over

“Tony, When was the last time you slept?”

“Psshh who needs sleep when I could talk to you instead?” Tony wound his arms around Steve and hummed into his shoulder. 

Steve sighed. “Jarvis? How long has it been since Tony slept?” he asked the ceiling.

“I believe it has been 26 hours, Captain.”

“Hey that’s not bad!” Tony’s voice was muffled. 

“You need sleep Tony. Let’s get you to bed.” Steve started walking them to his boyfriend’s room, keeping an arm around Tony to guide him.

“You’re too cuddly to let go of. I need to invent a robot that’s as cuddly as you are to give to lonely people across the world”

Steve arched an eyebrow. “You’re going to make a sex doll of me?”

Tony poked Steve. “NO. I’m not sharing you with anybody, no matter how lonely they are,” he pouted.

“Well I need to share you with your bed, and would you look at that we’re at your room!” Steve opened the door with one hand, the other wrapped around the smaller man. Tony gripped him tighter. He looked up at Steve with eyes full of marvel.

“You’re going to share the bed with me? You’ll stay?”

Steve felt his neck warm and raised a hand to rub it. “I’m not here for funny business. I’m serious, you need to sleep.”

Tony grinned and grabbed Steve’s hand. “No funny business, just stay with me.” He rubbed his thumb along Steve’s knuckles. “Please.

Steve’s breath hitched. He could barely resist those eyes, he was definitely a goner when Tony asked him like that.

“Okay,” he breathed.

Tony pulled him to the bed and crawled inside. Steve crawled in after him and pulled the blanket up. He pressed against his back, wrapping an arm around him and nestled his face in Tony’s back, breathing in his essence. Tony leaned his head back to touch Steve’s, and smiled. He gave Steve’s hand a squeeze before he pulled the blanket further.

“Goodnight Tony.” Steve whispered

“Goodnight Steve.”

Jarvis turned out the lights and the room was filled with darkness, tenderness, and gentle breathing.


End file.
